Damn Girl!
by Punk Knut
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl, as we all suspected. But Hermione has a problem, and it keeps getting triggered. When Hermione's gone, who's going to protect Harry? And what does Christina have to do with it?
1. Finding Hermione Crazy

Damn girl!  
  
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts, she's Slytherin, she's beautiful, and she's bad! What else do you expect Draco to do? He can whip away the drool, but its just gunna come back. But what happens when bad becomes pure evil?  
  
Rated: NC-17, for obvious reasons, which you'll see later, duh!  
  
Relationships: HG/HP, DM/OC and much more, if possible that is.  
  
---  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Can she blame me? I mean look at lose legs, that body, damn, so why is Hermione so mad? We're just frends, and she's dating Potter, so why is she so mad?  
  
Slap! Ouch, that one really hurt.  
  
I snapped my face back to face Hermione and her, now, balled fists.  
  
"Granger, what the hell?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you're a pig," Hermione said 'very' loudly. The occupants of our potions class turned to look in our direction.  
  
Snape, at the front of the room, barked for silence. In a more deadly tone he said to Hermione and I, "If you both will carry on your love affair after my class, please do so."  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said, a very bright shade of pink.  
  
Snape continued to talk to the girl at the front of the class. She was supposed to be a transfer from Durmstrang. She hadn't been introduced yet, but hopefully Snape would shut the fuck up and get on with it.  
  
Moments later Snape turned to face the still quiet class. "Quiet," He said threateningly, although it was un necessary, the class was so quiet you could have heard the world turn. "Class, this is Christina Aveira, she's been placed in Slytherin, I want you al to make her feel welcome."  
  
Christina slowly filed her nails.  
  
"Potter!" Snape commanded. Potter sighed and requested what Snape would like. "Miss Aveira will now be your potions partner, please don't be yourself and drag her grade down."  
  
Potter glared at Snape. "Yes Professor," He said, his voice not giving away his look.  
  
Christina walked over and took a seat next to Potter, as Snape had instructed her. I caught Potter's eye, he smiled smugly and turned talk to Christina.  
  
I stuck my middle finger up at his back and turned to Hermione. Her mouth was wide open, i followed her gaze, which lead me right back to Potter. Potter and Christina were actually flirting.  
  
How is this possible? Who flirts with Potter? And what kind of girl who is that fine flirts with Potter?  
  
My attention went back to Hermione. I watched as her fingers went white on the back of her chair as she glared daggers at Christina. 'That bitch,' Hermione mouthed.  
  
I watched as she slowly reached to her desk, there lay her wand.  
  
"No!" I said quickly, grabbing Hermione's hand by the wrist, but before she snatched up the wand.  
  
"Draco, let me go," She whispered in a deadly tone.  
  
"Hermione, don't."  
  
She began to snatch wih her other hand. I took that one and held it in my hand. Hermione snapped her eyes closed tightly.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione opened her eyes gently, she did not look angry anymore, but I had seen this look before.  
  
"Hermione, snap out of it," I said, slapping her lightly on the cheek. I hadn't noticed that I had let her hand go. She quickly snatched her wand, pointed it at Christina about to yell a curse.  
  
"No!" I shouted, jumping onto Hermione, knocking us both to the floor.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled from underneath me. "Get off me."  
  
I shook my head, looking into her deep brown eyes. "I won't let you, just relax."  
  
"Granger and Malfoy, detention tomorrow night, get out of my class."  
  
I got up quickly, pulling Hermione to her feet, making sure I had a firm grip on her hands. I had to practically pull her out of the classroom.  
  
I sat her on the ground and went back for our book bags. On returning I found her staring blankly at her own hands. I helped her to her feet again and walked her up to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Hermione you're Head Girl, you can't go doing this when you get jealous," I was saying, but Hermione wasn't listening, she just continued to stare at her hands.  
  
"Draco, I..." She began.  
  
"I know, you snapped. I think Pomfrey can give you some more pills," I said soflty, taking her hand in mine and leading her up towards the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione and I have always had a strange friendship. When she and I had been appointed Head Boy and Girl, we had made a truce; She and I would work together fairly, but we didn't have to like each other's friends.  
  
It worked well until about a month after semester began there was an accident in Potions. A potion exploded and could have injured, or even killed, Hermione, if I hadn't pushed her out of the way.  
  
Of course I had been knocked out for a week in the Hospital wing, but from then on Hermione and I were almost like close friends.  
  
Strange, how an accident could bring two people closer. The strangest thing was when Hermione kissed me when I woke up. Like not a sister kiss, a kiss kiss.  
  
I had forgotten that kiss until we re-entered the Hospital wing and I saw two Ravenclaws in the wing. One was lying in the bed and the other was sitting in a chair talking to the other.  
  
My heart skipped a beat and risked a quick glance at Hermione. She was staring at the ground muttering something to herself.  
  
I gave her hand a comforting squeeze, luckily she didn't look up and see the worried look I couldn't wipe from my face.  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office, knowing exactly what had happened with just one glance at Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, no again," She muttered quietly so only I could hear and rushed to her private cupboard, unlocked it with three taps of her wand and yanked the doors open.  
  
She carefully reached up and grasped the bottle she desired then quickly closed and locked the cupboard.  
  
She came over to Hermione and I. "You guys know the drill," She said, handing me the pills.  
  
"Thank you," I said, not feeling myself, as my mind were other places.  
  
The bell had rung from lunch. Hermione suddenly snapped back. "Harry? Ron?" She looked up at me. "Draco?"  
  
"It's ok, let's go to lunch," I said.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked, looking around more.  
  
"We're outside the infirmary," I replied, steering her towards a set of stairs.  
  
"Infirmary?" She asked. "What happened to Potions?" She took one look at my face. "Oh no, not again."  
  
I nodded as we entered the Great Hall.  
  
Weasley came running over.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked, glaring at me. "Let go of her Malfoy."  
  
I quickly dropped Hermione's hand. Leaning closer to her I whispered. "Take your pills, don't let anyone see. Remember only to pills."  
  
Hermione nodded, taking the bottle from my hand without Weasley noticing. Weasley led her away with a last death glare at me.  
  
Slowly I walked back to Slytherin table, took a seat, my eyes never leaving Hermione.  
  
"Hey Draco, do you like my hair up like this, or down like this?" came the try-hard "seductive" voice of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
I glanced at her. "Whatever, Pansy."  
  
"Draco have you met Christina?" Pansy asked.  
  
My eyes travelled to the girl sitting next to Pansy, it was Christina Aveira.  
  
"Hey there, Malfoy," Christina said, her voice was spell-binding.  
  
Draco goggled, "Hey."  
  
****  
  
Ok that's about it, thankies for reading, please review, but only if you wanna. Flames are totally welcome, I know it kind of sucked, but ya, whatever, lol.  
  
Anyway,  
  
Love Thai xox. 


	2. Do you?

Damn Girl!  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok I see I must explain this to you all. I've put in the relationships for those chapters. If i must explain it to you all like as if u were babies then I will.  
  
Hermione and Draco will end up again ok, ATTENTION: They will, relax.  
  
Right now Hermione is with Harry, Draco is single, but he thinks he likes Christina. But its gunna be one of those "been-under-your-nose-the-whole- time" kind of relationships, and Draco will realise all this time his feelings were for Hermione, get me.  
  
So for everyone who loves a good Draco/Hermi (Like me) this is what its going to be. I remind you, thia ia only the first chapter, not the whole story. It's gunna get pretty intense, If I have time to manage it.  
  
((Disclaimer: J.K is my goddess, she owns it all, not me.))  
  
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts, she's Slytherin, she's beautiful, and she's bad! What else do you expect Draco to do? He can whip away the drool, but its just gunna come back. But what happens when bad becomes pure evil?  
  
((Last times Mistakes: Ok in the very last line of the story I accidently wrote "Draco Goggled" instead of "I goggled." Sorry))  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
***  
  
I met Hermione outside the Great Hall. She had escaped Weasley for a few minute.  
  
"Did you take your pill?" I asked the moment she reached me.  
  
"Yes, Mother," Hermione drawled, teasingly. She smiled. I liked it when Hermione was herself again.  
  
Hermione noticed that Weasley and Potter were emerging from the Great Hall.  
  
"I better go," She said quickly. "You know what they're like."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, just take care of yourself," I warned.  
  
Hermione sighed. "As long as that bitch doesn't come into my sight, I'll be fine."  
  
I smiled, Hermione rarely swore in front of anyone, anyone except me. She began to walk away, then quickly turned back.  
  
"Don't forget we've got that meeting that with Mcgonagall tonight," She said, then warned. "Don't be late."  
  
"Ya, don't want another lecture on lateness from the old bat again," I drawled.  
  
Hermione giggled, making her hair fall onto her face. She brushed it away slowly.  
  
"Mione," Potter called. Hermione turned to look at him.  
  
"Bye," She said, turning then running over to Potter, taking his hand tightly.  
  
I glared at Potter, thinking, Why doesn't she ever look at me like she does to him?  
  
I quickly shook my head. What am I thinking? Hermione and I are just friends, friends ok, remember that brain, just friends. She doesn't look at her friends like that, only lover-boy over there.  
  
I slapped my forehead. Ok brain if you don't stop that I'm going to have to hurt you.  
  
I quickly rushed off to my next class, looking at my timetable as I rushed off I found out I was going in the wrong direction, I had Charms, and I was walking up the wrong staircase.  
  
Cursing my folly I rushed back the way I went and towards my correct classroom.  
  
How can she be that beautiful? I asked myself, looking over the table at Hermione as I "listened" to Mcgonagall, our Transfiguration professor, gabber on about something to do with a creativity festival.  
  
Wait did I just think that she's beautiful? That is not a good thing, I was thinking as something hit my head, hard.  
  
"Mr Malfoy?" Mcgonagall snapped, angrily. "Are you paying attention?"  
  
I looked at her. "What?" I asked, rubbing the spot where she'd hit me with her paper, which felt like a brick.  
  
"Now that you've come back to Earth, will you listen?"  
  
I nodded, scowling at her as she turned to Hermione.  
  
"I love the idea," Hermione said. "It's a perfect way for students to find their creativity."  
  
"What is?" I asked, still rubbing my head.  
  
"If you were listening Malfoy, you'd know that there is going to be a Creativity Festival in a month, on the Friday," Mcgonagall said, impatiently.  
  
"Oh..." I said, thinking it over. "What do you have to do?"  
  
"Something creative, like a painting or poetry or even a song," Hermione put in. "I can't wait."  
  
"Hmmm..." I said thinking, knowing I didn't look like myself as I leant against the table. I quickly sat up and looked at Mcgonagall. "Does everyone have to participate?" I enquired.  
  
Mcgonagall shook her head. "No, just those who want to, but I'd prefer it if you both would participate. Just to show the others that you both will do anything required of the others. I know you're both loaded with homework already, but-"  
  
"It's fine Professor," Hermione said, not meaning to cut her off, but not being able to help herself. "We can do it, easily, right Draco?"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, easily as pie."  
  
Hermione smiled back.  
  
"Well I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore soon, I have to go," Mcgonagall said, giving Hermione and I our dismissal.  
  
"Good-bye, Professor," Hermione said as we left. I didn't say anything because I didn't see the point, the old-bat didn't even notice Hermione's comment.  
  
Hermione and I walked down the corridor from Mcgonagall's office. Suddenly Hermione stopped me by grabbing my arm. I look at her, giving her a questioning look.  
  
"Um Draco..." She began. I looked at her, waiting to see what she wished. "Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" I asked when she didn't continue.  
  
"Do you like that Aveira girl?" She asked, looking at her ground. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed that she was blushing.  
  
***  
  
Ok I know that was short, really sorry, It's holidays now and I'll have time to write nice long chapters, k.  
  
So review if ya wanna, ya don't have to, but I love to hear what you think. Flames welcome, cause duh, that wasn't the best thing I've ever writing, even I know that.  
  
Cyaz, Kisses, Love Thai xox.  
  
Speacial Thankies:  
  
Rin loves her...: Hey, thanks for reading. Yes, this is a HG/DM fic, otherwise why would I put it under those characters?  
  
Rose Zeller: Thankies for saying it was a nice fic, it means alot, hope you liked this, if you didn't read the Authors Note at the top, please do, it explains your question.  
  
Adrian Pucey: I intend on having Christina as a Slutty whore, duh, I can't believe she didn't give off that kind of feeling right away, I'll have to fix that then won't I? And as I said before, read the A/N if you haven't already.  
  
Ace Fyre: Thanks for thinking it was good. No Hermione doesn't have A.D.D, I hope it didn't come off as seeming like that. I'm trying to make it look like Hermione has these kind of spontanious anger attacks, coz if you didn't notice she was going to kill Christina. The pills just calm her down, as you've probably read in this chapter. Does that makes sense? If it doesn't I'm really sorry.  
  
Olivers review: OLIVER!!! Hey sweetie, I've so missed your reviews, thanks for reading. I'm upset to hear about your computer. Did you get my email? Thanks for reading sweetie, *kisses* 


	3. You've got my quill

Damn Girl!  
  
***  
  
((Disclaimer: See previous chapters.))  
  
***  
  
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts, she's Slytherin, she's beautiful, and she's bad! What else do you expect Draco to do? He can whip away the drool, but its just gunna come back. But what happens when bad becomes pure evil?  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
***  
  
"Um..." I began nervously. Not know what to say. Sure Christina was hott, but I didn't really know her. Two things were bugging me about this question. One was, what will Hermione say if I say 'yes,' and two was, what will she say if I say 'no'? As you can see it is a tricky dilemma.  
  
Hermione noticed that I was thinking about it, I wished she hadn't.  
  
"No... Forgot I asked anything, It's not my place to ask," She said, blushing worse that before.  
  
She began to walk away, muttering something to herself.  
  
I watched her go for a bit, sighing inwardly. Should I tell her that I think she's more beautiful than Christina?  
  
I shook my head vigorously. Did I just say Hermione was beautiful? Again? This better not become a habit.  
  
"Draco?" came a voice from next to me. I realised I had been standing there like an idiot. I looked to see who had spoken. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" I asked.  
  
"Draco, you um... you have my... my quill," Hermione said, pointing to the quill I had in my hand.  
  
"Oh," I said, handing it over.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, looking quite uncomfortable.  
  
"I better go," I said, "It's late. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Draco," She said, suddenly she stood on tip-toes and kissed my cheek, before turning quickly and rushing down the corridor.  
  
I put my hand on the place where Hermione's soft lucious lips had brushed my cheek. There was no doubt about it, I liked Hermione. I mean I've always liked Hermione, I've always cared for her. But maybe I've cared for her more than I thought I did. This was serious.  
  
For one Hermione had just kissed me, when she was dating Potter and for another thing, I had liked it. If she hadn't rushed away maybe I would kissed her back, maybe I would have kissed more places than just her cheek.  
  
Then I thought of Christina, what if she liked me? She was hott, and she was Slytherin. That's something Hermione wasn't, she wasn't a Slytherin. But maybe that's another reason why I liked her.  
  
---  
  
I made my way back to Slytherin common room, wishing, for some reason, that I was in Gryffindor, so I could cuddle Hermione by the fireplace.  
  
Putting the thought at the back of my mind I gave the password and entered the common room.  
  
There were a few people just lounging around, others doing homework, but basically no-one was paying attention to anyone else.  
  
I took my usual seat by the fire and gazed into the fire, lost in my own thoughts. All of a sudden a voice echoed in my ear, knowing it wasn't Hermione this time I gritted my teeth, to avoid snapping at the person.  
  
"What?" I asked, turning to the person, then freezing. It was Christina.  
  
"May I take this spot?" She asked, indicating the seat next to me.  
  
"Ya," was all I was able to get out, as she placed her slim figure on the seat, making herself comfortable and crossing one fine leg over the other.  
  
My eyes travelled down her body, from neck to ankle, and back up to her tanned face.  
  
"How vos your meeting?" She asked, her accent giving new feeling to the word was. I fgiured that Pansy had told her about my meeting, she always seemed to know where I was, freaky girl.  
  
"Informative," I answered, trying not to look at her now, all thoughts of Hermione had been vapourised at the sight of this girl. The one word she could discribe Christina in was: Damn!  
  
Christina's hand played over mine, twining through my fingers. She had this sexy smile plastered on her face. She was so hard to resist.  
  
"So?" I said, looking around. "I um... I have something I have to get from my room," I said quickly, knowing it was lame. "I better go."  
  
"Ok," Christina said, standing when I did. "Will you meet me tomorrow for breakfast?" She asked, holding my hand gently.  
  
"Um..." I thought about it. "I suppose I could try."  
  
The moment she let my hand go I dashed for boys' dorms. This was not a good thing. Sure Hermione was more beautiful than Christina, but Christina was, ouch!, Hott.  
  
---  
  
I sat quietly at the Slytherin Table the next morning, slowly devouring a bowl of cereal. The book in front of my face had become useful in two ways. One: Christina had sat at the other end of the table with Pansy, and Two: I could use it to look at Hermione, across the room, without anyone noticing.  
  
Hermione was talking to Potter, holding his hand as they both ate breakfast. Potter didn't seem to notice a thing she said, he was more content of his cereal.  
  
Cold bastard, I thought as I scowled at him openly. He doesn't even realise the beauty right under his nose, he simple ignores it. If I had Hermione, I'd be taking notes of everything she said. She was so perfect.  
  
The way she flipped her healthy chestnut-brown hair, and the way her lucious pink lips moved so graciously as she spoke. And her voice, her voice was like a magical string of music. Now that I thought about it, I was head-over-heels in love with Hermione. Should I tell her?  
  
She had kissed me, did she like me?  
  
'If she liked you she wouldn't be with Potter, would she?' said a voice in my head.  
  
'But she kissed you, maybe she's just realised her feeling for you too,' said another voice in my head.  
  
'Now what are the chances of that?' announced the first voice.  
  
'More than you know,' countered the other.  
  
'Draco, man, she's out of your league, and she's Gryffindor,' the first voice told me.  
  
I'd heard enough, I mentally told my brain to shut the fuck up and went back to eating.  
  
---  
  
I didn't see Hermione until after dinner, she was sitting in the library, in her usual spot, books piled around her.  
  
Should I sit next to her? I asked myself.  
  
I could feel those two voices coming up inside my head, I quickly walking behind a large bookshelf, before Hermione noticed I was there. I hadn't spoken to her since the kiss, did she not want to talk to me?  
  
I was picking up a text book and flipping through the pages when I heard someone come up behind me.  
  
Be anyone but Hermione, I begged, and was completely let down. "Hi Draco," Hermione said behind me.  
  
I turned to her, accidentally dropping my book in the process. We both knelt to pick it up, our hands touched in the motion. Surprisingly Hermione didn't pull away. She just picked it up and passed it to me, smiling.  
  
Of all the stupid things that happen in muggle movies and in books you hear of the hand-touching-"accident" and it had just happened to me, how could I be so stupid?  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked, I barely heard her as I cursed myself. "Yes," I replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just worried. I haven't see you all day."  
  
"Ya, I'v been... other places," I said quickly, feeling confused, as I had thought she had been avoiding me on purpose.  
  
"I thought you were avoiding me, because I..." She trailed off.  
  
"Because you kissed me," I said, feeling more uncomfortable my the moment.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, blushing as she had the night before. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't, but I couldn;t help myself."  
  
"You couldn't?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"No," Hermione said, taking a step closer to me. "I've been thinking about it all day Draco, sorry if this seems forward, but..."  
  
"Yes?" I asked, nervous beyond belief.  
  
"I love you, Draco," She spilled out. "I have for ages, but I was with Harry and I..."  
  
She stopped, our eyes connected, she took another step towards me. I stepped to her. My hands went to her waist, I leant forward as she wrapped her arms around my neck and softly brushed my lips against hers.  
  
Our first real kiss!  
  
"Does this mean you...?" Hermione asked when we had separated.  
  
I smiled down at her. "What does this tell you?" I asked as I kissed her again, this time more firmer and I pulled her closer.  
  
***  
  
He he, I'm evil, lol. Nah that was so not good, I had another plan to put Hermione and Draco together, but I just couldn't wait that long, and I couldn't skip, it wouldn't make sense. So ya, there you have it. Hermi and Draco, happy? lol.  
  
Review if you wanna,  
  
Love Thai xox.  
  
***  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
***  
  
oreo69not96:: Thanks, I think. Do I wanna rock your socks? lol.  
  
Jazmyn:: I'm glad you like the idea, I answered your request and updated, lol.  
  
GlitterGreen:: Sorry if that was a cliffy too, I just find cliffy's so much more interesting. Coz for 1: you wanna keep reading and 2: It gives me a good place to end the chapter, he he.  
  
Sailor Kakyuu:: Hmm... ok is that a compliment or not? Oh well, doesn't matter to me, lol. No Christina Aveira id not Christina Aguilera. I love Christina Aguilera, I hadn't even noticed their names were alike. I'd change it but I wrote it too many times and I couldn't be bothered. So ya.  
  
AlExAnDra tAsSInArI:: I love sweet Draco too aye, I love any kind of Draco, lol. I'm gunna use you Jealous Draco idea, I think it's great. It'll be so much fun. I'll make sure I mention it at the start of the next chapter, thankies *Huggles* I hope you haven't died in the time it took me to write this, lol. 


	4. YOU LOVE MALFOY?

Damn Girl!: Chapter Four.  
  
***  
  
((Disclaimer: See previous chapters))  
  
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts, she's Slytherin, she's beautiful, and she's bad! What else do you expect Draco to do? He can whip away the drool, but its just gunna come back. But what happens when bad becomes pure evil?  
  
***  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, mostly to AlExAnDra tAsSInArI, without whom I wouldn't have update this so quickly, coz I was kind of stuck on what to do next. Thanks sweetie, your a helpful angel.  
  
***  
  
ATTENTION: I have a site which I'm using to run Harry Potter writing competitions. If anyone would like to enter the site is http:// beautilicious.proboards29.com, It'll be alot of fun, hope to see you there.  
  
***  
  
I leant against the wall impatiently as I waited for Hermione to arrive for Potions. It was strange, she was getting close to being late, Snape would be here any second.  
  
During our detention last night, which we attented after our little confessions, Hermione had made a promise that She was going to tell Potter about us as soon as she could.  
  
Maybe he killed her, I was thinking, chuckling to myself as I thought about how angry Potter would be to find out his girlfriend was in love with me, me as in Draco Malfoy.  
  
I caught sight of Hermione, as Pansy came over to talk to me.  
  
"So Draco, how's it going?" Pansy asked, twirling a quill in her fingers. She dropped it, on purpose I knew. "Opps," She said, as if I didn't know she was trying to flirt.  
  
"Better pick that up," I said to her and turned back to Hermione. My eyes darted to her hand, it was attached to Potter's.  
  
I bubbled under the surface. WHAT IS SHE DOING HOLDING HIS HAND? My mind screamed.  
  
My eye caught hers, she quickly looked away, pretending to be looking in her book-bag.  
  
'That bitch lied to you,' came my mind's voice.  
  
'I know,' I told it. 'How could she do that?'  
  
'Go hit Potter,' tried the voice.  
  
'I think I'll be fine standing here hating him and his wretched girlfriend,' I said back and entered the dungeon as Snape opened the door and barked for us to get in and be quiet.  
  
I took my seat, and Hermione took hers next to me.  
  
"Morning Draco," She said.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered and occupied myself with my books.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Am I ok?" I asked in a deadly whisper, glaring at her. "You lied to me." "I'm sorry Draco, I'm trying to find the right moment," She said, her voice as quiet as mine.  
  
"I thought you loved me?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well you're not very good at showing it, are you?" I shot and looked forward as Snape stared screeching his intructions.  
  
---  
  
I didn't talk to Hermione until she pulled me aside after lunch. She pulled my into a cleaner closet as I was exiting the Great Hall.  
  
"Granger, this place is disgusting," I said, looking at a dirty bucket, and quickly looking away.  
  
"It's a private place, that's all I need," She said, getting a little lippy.  
  
I scowled at her, and folded my arms. "And what is it you request?"  
  
"Your forgiveness," She replied, looking sadder as she said the words.  
  
"Are you sure? You could run along and cry to Potter," I shot.  
  
"Draco, don't be like that."  
  
"Don't be like what?" I snapped. "Your the one cheating on your boyfriend."  
  
With that I stalked out of the cleaning closet and joined the crowd outside, leaving Hermione gaping at my back.  
  
---  
  
By the end of the day I felt terrible, not about what I had said, but about what Hermione had done to me. I felt so betrayed. And on top of that I had alot of homework.  
  
Taking my top four assignments and my writing materials, I made my way to the library. Surprise, surprise, Potter and Hermione were sitting at an open table. Potter whispering things into Hermione's ear, while she giggled.  
  
I had never seen Hermione giggle like that before, it reminded me so much of Pansy that I had to get away.  
  
I turned on my heel and rushed back down the corridor, searching for an empty classroom. The last thing I saw before I left was Hermione look up, pain in her eyes.  
  
If she's so upset, then why doesn't she leave that ass-kissing loser. I loved her, I even told her I did, has he ever done that. Everyone knew that Potter and Hermione got together orginially as a dare by Weasley, but then they decided that they liked each other. No-one ever said anything about love.  
  
She said she was in love with me, was she lying then too? This was one thing I never wanted to get into. Boyfriend-girlfriend problems. That's why I only date slytherins, they're so less complicated.  
  
I turned into a classroom and threw my arms contents to the ground, frustrated with everything at that moment.  
  
Suddenly I heard a voice raise from the library. "YOU WHAT?"  
  
"DON'T YELL AT ME HARRY," another voice yelled.  
  
"YOU LOVE MALFOY?"  
  
"OUT OF MY LIBRARY," was the voice of the librarian, as I guessed.  
  
I heard footsteps come running down the corridor, they turned into my dark room and slipped on a piece of parchment, which just so happened to belong to me. The person when down with an ear-spliting scream.  
  
"Ouch," The familair voice said as she tried to get up.  
  
"Let me help you," I said, helping her up. In the light I saw it was Hermione, I let go of her hand.  
  
"Draco?" she asked.  
  
"Nuh, I'm Father Christmas," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," She said, embarrassed, as she lightly punch my arm.  
  
I saw something or her face glint in the little light. It was a tear. I stepped forward and wiped it away. "Are you ok?" I asked.  
  
She nodded, but I knew she wasn't. She had like Potter, a little.  
  
"You heard?" She asked.  
  
I nodded too. "Yup."  
  
She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm so sorry," She said. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you."  
  
I pulled her into a warm hug, kissing her temple. "I love you too."  
  
***  
  
Sorry it's so short, but my neck hurts so I have to go lie down and I couldn't be bothered to finish more later.  
  
Anyway review if you wanna,  
  
Love Thai xox  
  
***  
  
Special Thankies:  
  
JaM:: It's in the DM/HG section because that's what it is, if you would read on in the next chapter, you would have learnt that. As I have explained, time and time again.  
  
sweetie2:: Thanks, I'm glad you think it's good. I hope you liked the update.  
  
skotos:: I take your contructive criticism and I she reply and use as much of it as I can. I can't really see how it is a Mary-Sue, it doesn't come under barely any of the categories a Mary-Sue holds. I have had Mary-Sue's in the past and they are very much not like this. Do you even know what a Mary-Sue is? Maybe you should have read on, my characters have quite alot of flaws.  
  
If I didn't notice that Hermione and Draco are OOC I should shoot myself in the head because if no-one could see that they would have to be the world's biggest dumb-ass. I know they are, I did it on purpose. What kind of IC Hermione would like Draco and vice versa, duh!  
  
Ok I don't know how you write your stories but I tend to find that if I descripe everything too much the story gets boring, who wants to know what colour the dust in on the ground and how many strands of hair Draco has on his head, not me. J.K Doesn't do it, no-one does it. It's plain boring. You may find it interesting, but there is a line that you should know about, like in good and bad, there's a line. There IS such thing as TOO MUCH description.  
  
And on the beta note, I don't like them, it takes forever for me to get my story back and I couldn't give a shit about spelling, grammar and so on, I like my stories the way they are, simple and un corrected.  
  
oreo69not96:: Thanks for loving my chapter, your a sweetie.  
  
GlitterGreen:: Draco is hott aye. Thanks for thinking my stories great.  
  
***  
  
ATTENTION: check my other "ATTENETION" at the top, please please please. *kisses.* 


	5. Rumours

Damn Girl!: Chapter Five.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
((Disclaimer: See previous chapters))  
  
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts, she's Slytherin, she's beautiful, and she's bad! What else do you expect Draco to do? He can whip away the drool, but its just gunna come back. But what happens when bad becomes pure evil?  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
ATTENTION: I have a site which I'm using to run Harry Potter writing competitions. If anyone would like to enter the site is http:beautilicious.proboards29.com, It'll be alot of fun, hope to see you there.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Last time:  
  
"You heard?" She asked.  
  
I nodded too. "Yup."  
  
She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm so sorry," She said. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you."  
  
I pulled her into a warm hug, kissing her temple. "I love you too."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
One thing bad thing about being a Slytherin was that Hermione wasn't in my house, of course she was too pure to be a Slytherin. Another bad thing was that I had to put up with Pansy, and Pansy always came with a side of Christina.  
  
"Hey Drake," Pansy said, walking over to her in a white mini-skirt. She sat on the couch next to me, making sure her skirt showed as much leg as possible, and of course, if was short enough.  
  
I pretended not to look at her, but at my book. Pansy repulsed me, she was above and beyond slutty these days.  
  
"Yes, Pansy?" I asked, adding a sigh to it as I snapped my book shut. I was shocked to find Christina not there.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking. Remember how you promised to help me with my potions?"  
  
Draco cursed in his mind. He had promised her, even if it was just to make her piss off.  
  
"Yes," Draco said dully.  
  
Pansy, being the complete opposite, slid her hand over his leg. "I really need help right now."  
  
I knew what she was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work.  
  
"Okay, go get your books and I'll help you," I said, hopeful for a moment away from her over-powering purfume.  
  
Pansy sighed, then seemed to think of something. "I can't, they're too heavy. Why don't you just come up to my dorm, no-one's there, we won't be disturbed," she tried a sexy-smile at me. It just turned me off even more. Could she be any more obvious?  
  
I was sure now of what she wanted, but I had promised, to a Slytherin. The things Pansy could spread if I didn't help her. This was total blackmail.  
  
"Fine," I drawled, getting to my feet.  
  
Pansy jumped to her feet cheerfully, purposely making her chest bounce in the process.  
  
I looked away, I almost felt embarrassed for her.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Draco, can you pass me that?" Pansy asked, leaning over to pick up a quill, which was just out of reach, she purposely rubbed her body against my own as I reached for her, hoping she'd take a step back.  
  
Pansy took in and dropped it in my lap. "Oh sorry," She said, falsely shocked that it had dropped.  
  
Her hand travelled up my leg, towards the quill, I quickly grabbed it and shoved it on her book. "There," I said, looking back at the text book in front of me.  
  
This girl didn't give up. She'd been doing this kind of thing for the last half an hour.  
  
Suddenly Pansy grabbed me by the collar of my robe and pushed me back onto her bed, which we were sitting on.  
  
She placed a leg on either side of my body as she lay on top of me.  
  
"Why do you try to resist?" She teased.  
  
"Pansy, get off me now," I demanded.  
  
"Why? You've been asking for it all night."  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
Pansy laughed. "Draco, don't be silly. I know you want me."  
  
I fake laughed. "Actually Pansy, I have a girlfriend, I want her, not you."  
  
I pushed her off me and got to my feet.  
  
Pansy scowled at me. "Do you know the kind of influence I have in the Slytherin house?" She threatened.  
  
"Pansy, I don't care. I'm not your sex-toy. You disgust me," I straightened my robes and walked to the door.  
  
"Does Christina disgust you?" Pansy asked, a mischevious tone in her voice.  
  
"What does she have to do with anything?" I asked, turning.  
  
"Nothing," Pansy said, all innocence.  
  
I scowled at her darkly and walked out of the room, not being able to look at that filth any longer.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"I thought he was going out with the Head Girl?"  
  
"So did I, but I've heard he's been...."  
  
"With that new girl from Durmstrang."  
  
"Man that guy is lucky, that Aviera chick is so hott."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"Does Hermione know?"  
  
"Draco and Christina did what?"  
  
I suddenly came to a stop, what did I just hear? Christina? Were these people fucked in the head? I'm with Hermione, not Christina.  
  
I entered the Great Hall in time to see a flash on bushy hair lunge onto a girl with a green and silver Slytherin scarf.  
  
It was Hermione, and the girl was... Christina. What was going on?  
  
A crowd circled the girls, giving me the choice to either shove my way through the crowd, or walk away. Knowing I could only take the first choice, I did so.  
  
I reached the inner circle and gaped. Hermione was standing over Christina, her wand raised.  
  
"You bitch," Hermione hissed. "How dare you go near him."  
  
"I... I didn't," Christina cried. "I didn't do anyving vith Draco."  
  
"Don't lie to me," Hermione said, kicking her in the stomach, hard.  
  
Christina moaned and gripped her stomach.  
  
"Hermione, stop," I said, coming forward. "What's going on?"  
  
Hermione rounded on me. "You and her," she pointed her finger at Christina.  
  
"Hermione, no, you've got it wrong. Who told you this?"  
  
"Parkinson," Hermione pointed at the girl who had just knelt next to Christina, her eyes wide. It was Pansy.  
  
I scowled at her. "I reject you, so you spread something about me? You're pitiful," I snapped.  
  
Hermione looked confused, her gripped her head. I had to get her out of here.  
  
"Hermione, I'll take you to the hospital wing," I whispered in her ear and a gripped her shoulders.  
  
Hermione nodded, still holding her head.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Attacked someone?" Madam Pomfrey looked shocked. "Again?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You know what the deal was Mr Malfoy?"  
  
I nodded again. "But, can I stay with her until she goes?"  
  
Pomfrey actually smiled warmly at me. "Of course you can," She said as she helped Hermione into a bed and took ache-potion out of her pocket. It was for Hermione's head.  
  
She left after making sure Hermione swallowed the disgusting smelling potion, leaving Hermione and I alone.  
  
"Draco? I don't want to go," Hermione told me, looking up at me, her brown eyes sad.  
  
"I know," I told her, gripping her hand firmly. "But you have to. You need help."  
  
"But at St Mungo's?"  
  
"it's the only place," I said, trying to hold back tears. They'd have Hermione for two whole months.  
  
Hermione sat up slightly. "Draco, promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't let her kill Harry. He must survive."  
  
"Who's going to kill Potter?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Promise me," Hermione said, firmer. Not answering my question in the least.  
  
"I promise," I told her, kissing her forehead, before the potion knocked her unconscious.  
  
Who did she mean? Who was going to hurt Potter? And now I had to help him, and I had to tell him. Which involved talking to and hanging out with Potter. This wasn't a good thing.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
I know, short, again. But it seemed a good place to stop the chapter, he he, Grins Evilly I love it when I do this. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. No "Please update, please" reviews, I don't believe they're reviews, even though I never used to mind getting them. I want a review to mean something, something more than "Please update." Coz it's not like I'm not gunna.  
  
-Thai.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Special Thankies:  
  
GlitterGreen:: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy getting suspended from school, lol.  
  
Ashley Nikole Malfoy:: A new reviewer, thanks, you're sweet.  
  
Alexandra Tassinari:: I'm glad your idea was useful. I'm half stuck on what to do next chapter, I can't decide on whether to concentrate on just Draco's POV or to cross to Hermione's POV to see what its like in St Mungo's. Or whether to do both? What do you think?  
  
Apple-Shampoo182:: Sorry I haven't gotten around to reading your stories yet, I've been so busy, thus why I haven't had time to update this, lol. hanks for your review, ur a newbie-review too. I'm considering getting some Chris/Draco action, but I'm not sure, I think I should wait a bit, I mean this is only the 5th chapter, much more to come. I don't wanna use up all my ideas in the first few, it'll get broing otherwise. I love your motto ;D.  
  
Casey Windsor:: I'm like obsessed with Blink182 lol, I was listening to them all morning and they mused me to write this next chapter. So thank Blink182 for it, k's.  
  
Ace Fyre:: Ur like my best reviewer, ya know? Thanks for reading. Choc- Fudge cookies for you, they're my favourite. I hope this one was longer than the last.  
  
Nikki:: Hey thanks, won't it be hard to find the story if you're an anonymous reviewer? 


	6. St Mungos

Damn Girl!: Chapter Six.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous Chapters.  
  
Summary: See previous chapters.  
  
---  
  
Last Time:  
  
Hermione sat up slightly. "Draco, promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't let her kill Harry. He must survive."  
  
"Who's going to kill Potter?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Promise me," Hermione said, firmer. Not answering my question in the least.  
  
"I promise," I told her, kissing her forehead, before the potion knocked her unconscious.  
  
Who did she mean? Who was going to hurt Potter? And now I had to help him, and I had to tell him. Which involved talking to and hanging out with Potter. This wasn't a good thing.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Six: St. Mungo's...  
  
---  
  
I tossed and turned in her bed, gripping the sheets. My hand thrashed forward and I shot upright, finally awake. I had been having another nightmare; It was the fourth time this week, and always the same dream.  
  
Christina slowly walking up to North Tower, turning into a room and cornering a boy, a dark-haired boy. A dark-haired boy with a lightning scar.  
  
I would scream for Harry to run, but he wouldn't move.  
  
Christina would raise her wand and then I would wake up, cold with sweat running down my back.  
  
The nurses rushed in; One with a wash cloth, the other with a needle.  
  
"No... No, I don't need that," I pleaded with them.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione," Abbie told me, sticking the needle into my arm, her eyes truly sorry.  
  
My mind buzzed and I fell back onto the pillows, and into darkness.  
  
-  
  
I rewoke, sunlight was shining through my window, even if the sunlight wasn't actually there.  
  
Abbie was sitting next to my bed, a food tray next to my bed.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione," She said cheerfully, "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Fine," I lied.  
  
Abbie didn't notice the lie. "Good, breakfast?"  
  
I nodded and the tray was placed onto my lap. I looked down depressingly at porridge and orange juice. It was the same thing everyday, everyday for the passed two months.  
  
"Is Draco coming today?" I asked, which was exactly what I asked everyday.  
  
Abbie grinned today. "Actually, Hermione, he is."  
  
I blinked, "Are you serious?"  
  
Abbie nodded and passed me a plastic spoon.  
  
I dispised plastic utensils, like I'd actually use one to kill myself. Of course, that was the rule since Holly had done it last week. Holly had been my room mate. I hadn't really minded when she died, she was annoying. Always screaming in her sleep, wimpering when they gave her needles. Skiving daily checks one way or the other. You could say I was almost glad to see her go.  
  
"Abbie can't I just have a metal spoon, just for today? It's a spoon, only a spoon, and you can sit here and watch me eat."  
  
Abbie seemed stuck between actually allowing it, and not breaking the rules.  
  
"Please?" I begged.  
  
Abbie sighed and went to collect a spoon.  
  
---  
  
I spend the morning in my bedroom, pretending to read, but really I was watching the clock, waiting until Draco would get here. I didn't want to be doing anything when he got here.   
  
I was over the moon about Dumbledore letting him visit, he most probably was accompanied by Madam Pomfrey, who came with him last month to check my progress.  
  
Draco had said Harry was fine, I wish I could have seen him. I knew she was going to do it. I'd seen it. He had sent her, V-Voldemort, had sent her to kill him.  
  
I couldn't let Harry die, he was one of my best friends, even if he was mad at me.  
  
I just hoped Draco was watching him, closely.   
  
Draco didn't arrive until one in the afternoon. Abbie had been and gone will my daily pills and lunch, luckily. I didn't want Draco to see me so weak, I didn't want him to lose interest in me. I would end up just like Holly if I didn't have Draco. He was my life force, and I needed him more than anything.  
  
The moment he entered the room I leapt from the bed and straight into his arms.  
  
"Draco!" I screamed, hugging him tighter than ever before.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Draco said, leading me back to the bed.  
  
I noticed he was looking at he oddly.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
Draco nodded, but didn't look me in the eye.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked in the room.  
  
"Hello, Madam Pomfrey," I said politely.  
  
"Hermione, dear, you've gain colour."  
  
"Thank you," I said and turned back to Draco as Madam Pomfrey picked my chart from the end of the bed, I hoped she would get what it said, because it was all in symbols and shortened words, I didn't get it at all.  
  
I took Draco's hand. "I've missed you soo much," I told him.  
  
Draco nodded. "I've missed you too," He said, but his heart wasn't in it.  
  
I gave him an odd look. My eyes snapped to Madam Pomfrey as she gave a quick gasp.  
  
"Er- I just need to see the healers," she said and left the room quickly.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked, looking at where Madam Pomfrey had been.  
  
Draco shrugged and changed the subject.  
  
"So, how have you been?" He asked.  
  
"I've been good," I told him, so overly-pleased to see him.  
  
"Good," Draco said looking at the ground.  
  
I asked the question that had been racking my brain all morning. "How's Harry?"  
  
"Potter's great, peachy keen. He won't talk to me, look at me or even duel me," Draco said dully. "I've been trying, truly I have, Hermione."  
  
"It's okay," I told him. "I didn't think Harry would warm up to you, even over two months. But I'll be back soon, I'll fix it."  
  
"About that," Draco told me.  
  
"What?" I asked, squeezing his hand, knowing I wouldn't like what came next.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey told me that you haven't made enough progress from what information she's received. You're still technically incurable."  
  
"What do you mean incurable?!" I asked, shocked.  
  
Abbie rushed into the room, a needle in her hand.  
  
"Abbie, no, I'm fine."  
  
"Hermione, you're too worked up."  
  
"Stop!" I screamed and she came near me. "Draco, help."  
  
"Hermione, they're going to have to keep you until you're cured."  
  
"Draco, if you love me, you'll help me."  
  
"Please, Hermione, just take the needle."  
  
"I do love you," Draco told me.  
  
My eyes pleaded with him. "Please Draco, make it all stop."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, I can't."  
  
---  
  
End Chapter.  
  
What did you think? I know its a weird change to Hermione's POV, but I wanted to show the St. Mungo's side of things. I'll probably switch between Hermione's and Draco's POV's until Hermione is released from St. Mungo's, if she is released, ;D.  
  
Until next chapter...  
  
-Chari-J. 


	7. Just Hanging Out

**Damn Girl! :: Chapter Seven.**

--

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Summary:** See previous chapters.

--

**Chapter Seven: Just hanging Out**

--

Leaning against the wall outside the Great Hall, waiting for Potter and Weasley to exit. They sure were taking their sweet time, probably knew I was waiting.

The things I do for Hermione.

Thoughts of Hermione slipped back into my mind. Hermione rushing to me the moment I'd entered the room. I knew she'd been waiting for me. It must be hell for her in there. The image of Hermione's nurse holding her down to give her a needle wouldn't disappear from my mind, even when Potter and Weasley appeared.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter asked, folding his arms.

"Look, Potter, I don't like you and you don't like me. We've settled that. But can't you just let me watch you, for Hermione. You're the one thing she's been worrying about when she's in there. She isn't getting better, she's just getting worse. She keeps telling me about someone attacking you. She thinks you're going to die," I finished, breathing heavily.

Potter and Weasley looked at him, taken aback.

"So you want to hang around us?" Weasley asked.

"No, Hermione wants me to," I corrected him. There would be no way I would voluntarily hang out with them, unless it was for Hermione.

"And this will help Hermione get better, right?" Potter asked, he seemed to be considering this.

"That's what I figure," I told them, although I had no clue. No-one knew how to cure Hermione, no-one.

"Well, I..."

"Harry, you can't be considering this. He's a Malfoy," Weasley butted in.

"He'll help Hermione," Potter told Weasley.

They were talking as if I wasn't there; I hated it when people did that.

"I am standing right here," I muttered.

Potter and Weasley turned to me, glaring. I held up my hands in defeat, not wanting to argue, and waited until they finished arguing.

Weasley finally admitted defeat. "Fine, you can hang out with us, Malfoy."

Sighing, I reminded him, "It isn't hanging out, it's watching."

"Whatever, just let's go," Potter muttered impatiently. Weasley and I raised an eyebrow at him. Shocked at having done the same action as Weasley at the same time I allowed Potter to order me to our next class, Potions.

--

Avoiding Christina and Pansy had become quite a difficult task in the past two months. Without Hermione here it seemed as though they had a map to tell them exactly where I was. Spending time with Potter and Weasley helped slightly, as much as I hate to admit it.

What I even hated to admit was that Potter as bad a guy as I had thought.

That really pissed me off, because I was still angry at him for being such a dick to Hermione.

A few weeks after Potter and I started 'hanging out' we were on the quidditch pitch, having booked it for a little one on one.

Weasley sat in the stands, cheering on Potter and booing me in the process.

My vision took in the other side of the stands; Pansy and Christina were waving at me with their scarves wrapped around them tightly.

I immediately looked back at Potter; he raised an eyebrow at me then indicated the girls.

"You don't wanna know," I told him as Weasley released the golden snitch.

"Whatever you say," Potter grinned and zoomed after the snitch, his bloody Firebolt going a hell lot faster than my Nimbus Two-Thousand-and-one.

"Come on, Harry!" Weasley screamed from the stands, and then he turned to me, scowling. "You've got not chance, Malfoy!"

My eyes turned back to Christina and Pansy. A smirk appeared on Christina's face as she held up her hand, her wand in it. At first I though she was pointing it at me until I saw her eyes were pointed at Weasley.

"Shit," I hissed and turned over to look at Weasley, I hadn't noticed, but I had stopped flying, so had Potter.

The chest next to Weasley began shaking and suddenly burst open; one of the bludgers shot out of the chest and directed itself pointedly at Potter.

"Bloody hell," I hissed as Potter sat frozen on his broom. The guy has a Firebolt and he just sits there as a bludger races towards him?

I immediately lie down flat on my broom, heading directly at Potter. The bludger is almost at him, and Potter hasn't moved an inch.

_"Fucking move it, Potter!"_ I call at him. He simply turns to face me, his eyes wide. At that moment I stop directly in front of him, just as the bludger crashed into my arm, knocking me from my broom.

I can't here myself screaming, but I know I am, it's just the wind is in my ears. My eyes try to focus on the ground, and all I can think of is if bloody Potter is okay. I know the ground is getting closer, and I should hit it any moment when suddenly a hand grabs onto mine and I slowly eased me onto the ground, only a few feet from where my body's suspended.

I lie down on the ground, looking up into the face of Potter.

"You... saved... me?" I asked, simply staring.

Potter shrugged. "You saved me too."

"Yeah, but..." I muttered, "... you don't even like me."

"Don't go thinking we're all friends now," Potter mutters, sitting on the ground next to me.

Chuckling, I sit up next to him, "Wouldn't dream of it."

--

Quickly, I snap up in bed, something had just gone wrong, I could feel it. On cue, Abbie and another nurse rush into the room, needle at the ready.

I raise an eyebrow at them. "Are you kidding me? Do I look distressed?" I ask, lying back down in bed. "You guys need to find another way to put me down, I'll end up over-dosing if you just pump that shit into me," I said coolly, looking out the fake-window.

I knew they were fake, just like the ones at the Ministry of Magic, Harry had told me once; I'd been there, but I hadn't known they were actual fake, I thought it was just an image of what was actually happening outside, like the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Abbie and her 'helper' exited the room, not giving me the needle, as it was obvious I did not need it. Though I did not sound distressed, didn't mean I wasn't. Something bad had happened, and it was the middle of the day, it couldn't be like my dream, that always happened at night, this had to be something else.

Hopefully, Draco had been there to prevent a disaster; hopefully.

--

**End Chapter...**

_Short chapters are me, that's what I should change my name to, but I won't, coz that would be weird ;D._

_Anyway, review and tell me what you think, remember I love honest reviews and some constructive criticism wouldn't go astray. Thanks to all my reviewers and thanks in advance to my future reviewers, every review is welcome._

_Until next chapter,_

_**-Jnari, xx.**_


	8. As It Changes

**Damn Girl: Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Summary:** See previous chapters.

**Chapter Eight: As it changes**

**--

* * *

**

Watching Potter seemed to become second-nature to me as the weeks began to progress. Things weren't getting any better with Hermione, and she was still not cured, but we all had faith.

So everyday would go the same. Wake up, meet Potter and Weasley at the Great Hall. Class, meet Potter again. Lunch, Potter. Class, Potter. Dinner, Potter. Bed. And so on. It was like a routine.

People were beginning to give me weird looks, not only was I dating the Golden Girl, but now I was hanging out with The-Boy-Who-Lived and Ron Weasley. I guess it was a little too hard for people to understand, but I didn't care. I was determined to help Hermione, no matter what it took.

Sitting with Potter and Weasley in the library had to be the least interesting highlight of my day. Potter was pretty smart, but I'm not too sure about Weasley.

I was still struggling to avoid Pansy and Christina, they were everywhere. So the library was no exception. They would hide behind bookshelves and sit at the table next to you, just to make me edgy.

Potter and Weasley seemed to have caught onto their following, and seemed to make a connection between the bludger and Christina. I now knew Hermione was right, I just didn't know how I could prove it to anyone but Potter and Weasley.

We couldn't exactly go around telling people someone was trying to kill Potter, everyone already knows that. They would think us crazy and we would be right where Hermione is.

I was due for another visit to see Hermione, but I didn't know whether or not I could handle seeing her. Madam Pomfrey seemed to detect this the last time we discussed visits. She said she could wait a little longer before we visited; I agreed.

I had considered discussing it with Potter and Weasley, but I had decided not to. I mean, wouldn't it be a little weird?

So now, Potter, Weasley and I were sitting in the library, and again; I was on edge.

The Gruesome Twosome – being Pansy and Christina – were at the next table, pretending to be reading, but I could see Pansy looking over the top of her text book at me. It was driving me crazy!

"I'm gunna get some air," I told Potter, my eyes looking up at the Twosome.

Potter knew exactly what I was looking at, and what I meant. It meant I was getting the hell out of there and to watch his back.

Potter nodded, and Weasley made a grunt of farewell as I left the room with my book bag.

Walking past the Hospital Wing, I suddenly hear my name mentioned.

"I don't understand, Albus. Draco should be allowed to see her. Hermione needs him," came the voice of Pomfrey.

"I know, Poppy. But we can't keep letting him out of school, people are getting suspicious. What if people knew the truth?"

"Albus!"

"I know, they love each other. But we're putting Draco in danger as it is."

"Albus!"

"My hands are tied, Poppy," the Headmaster suddenly appeared in the door way. I jumped back, caught out. "Oh, Draco. I'm sorry…"

"What do you mean I can't see Hermione?" I suddenly burst out. Sure I hadn't intended on seeing her at the moment, but that didn't mean that I wanted to be completely cut off from her.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but…"

"But what!" I burst out angrily. "I don't care about danger, I want to see Hermione!"

"Draco, calm down, please," Pomfrey urged, coming forward.

"Calm down!" I was fuming now. This was wrong, how could Hermione cope without me? How?

"Draco, there's something we haven't told you," Pomfrey said, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder and leading me into the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore shut the door and turned to look me straight in the eye.

* * *

I was sitting at the end of my hospital bed, my medical chart in my hands. I was attempting to decipher what the symbols meant. I had been listening, pretending to be sleeping, to the healers as they had discussed my progress and they began to make notes. From what they had said I had figured out the last entry. Now all I had to do was decipher the rest from what I already knew. And it wasn't easy.

"Hermione?" a voice asked from the door. My head snapped up and I took in the form of an extremely skinny woman, who clutched her handbag to her side.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hermione Granger, incurable ward B?"

I nodded.

She stepped further into the room, looking at the cheap attempt to make my bed area home-ish. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to my bed.

I looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, moving to the correct end of my bed and as far away from this creepy woman.

She had long curly, red hair, an extremely tight business-looking suit on and a lot of make up on. She reminded me an awful lot of Rita Skeeter.

"My name is Lauren Pembroke; I'm your new therapist. I've been…"

"Wait, what?" I burst out. "New therapist. What happened to Catherine?"

Catherine is my therapist; I would have sessions with her twice a week, on Mondays and Fridays, but we hadn't had sessions the last week. I figured she was off sick, not being replaced!

"Catherine has been asked to go on extended leave."

"You fired her?"

"No, she was just asked to take a little vacation for a while. She's been a little stressed."

"Stressed! I… You… What?"

"Hermione you're getting a little worked up, you need to calm down. Please."

A smile broke out over my face. "Stressed…? ABBIE!"

Abbie dashed into the room. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Who is this woman?"

"She's your new therapist, honey."

"No, I want Cathy."

"Cathy's not here, only Lauren."

"I do not care!" I raged. "I'm getting a little stressed, I think I need to be alone."

Abbie looked at Lauren, her face filled with her regretful face. "Lauren, I'm sorry, but…"

"Yes, yes. I know the rule with patients," she got up to leave. "I'll see you on Monday, Hermione." She gave me a smile.

I fake a smile back then scowled at Abbie. "I won't see anyone but Cathy."

I know I might be sounding a little brat-ish, but I didn't want to have to explain the last three months and everything to someone new. She'd made progress with Cathy. She wasn't going to start that all over again, she couldn't handle it.

"Hermione, don't be like this," Abbie pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Abbie, but I won't."

Abbie sighed, I'm sorry too, Hermione. I'll have to add this incident to your chart."

My eyes widened and I clutched the chart to my chest. "You can't! I… I'm sorry. I'll try harder to be nice. Please, Abbie…"

Abbie frowned and snatched the chart from my grasp with ease, a sign of how weak the potions were making me.

"Hermione, this is one time too many. It's for the best."

And she scribbled in the chart and left the room, leaving me alone with the memory of my actions to dwell on.

What would Draco say if he knew I was getting worse? But I'm not crazy, right?

* * *

_Well, I'll leave it there. _

_Until next chapter._


End file.
